When fate is twisted
by checkerBoArdXRiTaRdX
Summary: What happens when Kaname makes a wish but sara twists it around, In stead of Yuuki and kaname being married Its swiched around and Yuuki and Zero are married Yuukis not a pureblood, Will Kaname be able to change everything back? Zeki Yume R&R  T4Language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellos people of the internet! This is my First fan fiction posted! Yeah I have otherones on here but they are written]typed by my sister so they suxx! Have you noticed how she uses the word said?**_

_**Anyway read!**_

_**(ZEROS POV) (KANMES POV) and maybe (YUUKIS POV) **_

_I am a part of a world that I hateI wish the end would come faster My world's a disaster_

_Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning And I can't keep my head above my weight_

_Why cant everything be normal again?_

_**Fate is Twisted chapter one: Unknown identity **_

_Kaname was calmly but nervously walking down the sidewalk of the well known town leaf village _

_How did he get himself in to this mess? He also missed his dear lover Yuuki so much maybe even alittle _

_Too much? But one thing he new he had to do was find her, find his house if he still has one? There were so many questions running though his mind. Then without realizing it he found himself standing in front of _

_A tanish colored two story house, His and Yuuki's house, there house~ He nervously but yet anxiously knocked on the door __**Tap, tap, tap. **__The door soon swung open, and, exposed the inside along with Yuuki_

_She was wearing a Yellow sundress that fell to her knees and a pair of sandals. Her beautiful hair fell to her waist only about an inch longer then it normally was, That is before his complete idiotic wish. He wanted to grab her and hug her, kiss, so much but yet he couldn't not until he figures everything out. "Hai , may I help you? I haven't seen you here before, are you here for Zero?" Her voice was small, timid, velvety….Yuuki. Actually I was looking for y- He stopped short. __**What did she mean 'I haven't seen you here before'? And 'zero'? How the hell did he show up'? Damnit! I'm going to kill Sara when this is over!' **__Then out of no were a tall silver haired male showed up behind Yuuki, He rap his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle, (ZERO'S POV)Zero obviously not noticing the unknown person in front of Yuuki. Then he looked up to see who their visitor was. (KANME'S POV) The man then spoke, I guess I should stop calling him man for he is no were close to a man in my book. Let me rephrase that Kiryu then spoke. " Who are you?" "And what do you want with __**my WIFE**__!" I could feel my eyes widen in shock, __**'Yeah Sara your definitely going to get it when this is over!' **__"Ahem let me re-introduce myself I'm Kaname Kuran, Knowing that you are a vampire Hunter you should know who I'am,_

_A pure-blood. (ZERO'S POV) I clenched my fist __**this guy cant be serious first he oogoling his eyes at my Yuuki, This guys fucking crazy**__. "What the hell are you talking about? " Theirs no pureblood left of the KURAN- CLAN!" "Zero are you ok?" I could barely here her she said it kind of in a whisper probley trying to calm me down, It worked, Only Yuuki has that ability. (YUUKI'S PoV) "Maybe we should try and help him zero?" " If nothing less at lease listen to what he has to say?" Then I smiled at him sweatly knowing he wouldn't say no. "Fine, You know me to well, Yuuki." " well I'm your wife aren't I?" _

_(BACK TO KANAME'S POV) I stood their watching them in silent envy. I stood stareing that them with longing eyes, well not exactly them, __**her**__. I watched her as she smiled then leaned up rap her arms around __**HIS **__neck, to pull him closer and kissed HIM. __**Not me never me.**__ Then he walked off. She glided me in to the living area, motioned me to sit she was speaking but I was to focused on her to realize what she was saying. But I soon came back to reality, when she asked me a question, trying to get my attention. "Would you like some tea?" 'her voice was quiet, nervious? Shy? "Yes, thank you much" she smiled "I'll be right back." I waited for her to leave the room, then spoke to myself, " Your too kind Yuuki.…..Kuran" " How do you know my wife's name, KURAN?" I turned around surprised to hear a voice come from behind me. "I can tell you've got your eye on her." " I don't recall her ever becoming your wife let alone yours." __**I couldn't help but answering him like that, I'm not that used to how everything's been twisted around then I continued **__"She didn't even have a ring on her finger!" "Oh she has a ring I can show you" The silver haired male replied. Just about then Yuuki came around the corner with a tray, She sat it down on the table. " I made rose tea if you don't mind" she stated (ZERO'S POV) Yuuki, Could you come over here for a second?" "Hm she looked up, oh yeah sure, Zero." (YUUKI'S POV) "What is it?" she said letting her curiosity get the best of her. ".. Never mind." Zero then pulled her by the waist to bring her closer, pulling her into a heated kiss. Zero then looked over to Kaname he could just se the enviousness he held in his eyes._

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OvkO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

_Zeros POV_

_I splashed cold water on my face before walking out in to our room he just couldn't believe that kuran had actually pulled the I-have-no-place- to stay card and Yuuki is so kind and sweet she doesn't really think if they might be lieing then I looked up from the ground and saw her and how beautiful…,She was. Yuuki was sitting on the bed wearing a red lacy silk nightgown that fell just above her knee's along with a matching sillckly satin robe even though they were married she still has the same affect on him it's been about a week since they had any sexual contact with one another, maby ten, thirteen days I'm not exactly sure though. Then Yuuki walked up to me rap her arm's around my neck and started pulling me towards the bed. Tonight will be perfect. I will probly no I know I will forgive yuuki for letting him stay after this._

_**SHOULD I CONTENUE ?**_

_**Please tell me! AND REVIEW! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight**_

_**Joyce whitehours**_


	2. Twisting Arguing with love?

**A\N Hello people of the internet! I understand to POV's are hard to read so I will try to fix that as long as I have a few readers I'm not to sure if there are even any left so… Here's another chapter WHOOHOO! 2 Updates in one week! Oh and I did my first FLASHBACK I know its really dumb**

**But I find it SWEET!**

**XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX Review for my RETARDED NAME!**

**Enjoy the story! 8D**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Twisting arguing and love chapter 2**

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I lay in the guest bedroom of.. Oh how it pains me to say this but the Kiryu residence, Thinking of how the hell I'V gotten myself into this mess, So I lay their think how what to do for one I had to win Yuuki over, Make her fall in love with me… again. Then I stated to recall my wish or more likely Sara's wish._

_Flash Back~_

"_What do you want, Sara?" "Oh nothing really, How's that wife of yours doing?." "You better stay away from Yuuki!" I simply stated, Letting go a low growl I didn't even want to think of what Sara would do if she found Yuuki. Sara let out a sigh " Well I guess there go's my fun, I'll get to the point." I would like to grant you a wish, although there may be a little __twist__" " Now tell me Kaname wouldn't you want to go on with life without Yuuki thinking let- alone knowing Kiryu Zero?" I replied with a simple "Yes." Wish granted" she muttered. Then I found myself in the middle of Leaf Village._

_End of flashback~~_

_**Zero's POV**_

_I was almost ready for work I was just missing one thing my tie witch was most likely down stairs, _

_While I was in my thoughts it hit me… KURAN! How could I forget kuran was staying in our guess room. I immediately went to the guest room and opened the door, "Ok, Kuran you stayed here for one night and that's all I agreed on.. ..Out!" Then I calmly walked down stairs. "Yuuki have you seen my tie?" "Oh yeah, Its right here" Yuuki's voice was low and soft she smiled at me as she was fixing my tie around my neck. Then I started to remember last nights events, well I guess there's why I forgot about kuran. I thought with a smirk on my face. Then Yuuki roughly woke me from my thoughts, " Zero, I'm letting Kaname Kuran stay here for a few more days, until he is able to find a place to stay." "WHAT?" "WHY?" "I have my reasons, Zero, And why are you so against him staying here!" " Because I don't want some pervert staying home with my wife all day!" "Zero, he's not a pervert." was all she replied, she was also shaking her head as if saying don't say anything like that again. But I couldn't help it. "Then how do you explain how he was staring at you last night?" "He was practically rapeing you in his mind, Sitting there with that smile on his face!" " Zero!" was all she said her eyes misty. I could feel my eyes widen, I've hurt her haven't I? " Yuuki I'm sorry, Maybe I should go to work now, it would be best." The she kissed me on the cheek and bided me good-day. _

_**Kaname's POV **_

_After kiryu rudely interrupted me I decided to go down stairs and at least see Yuuki, I stopped at the top-of-the stairs because I heard Yuuki and Zero arguing and was utterly surprised to see how easily she forgave him, After Kiryu left she sat on the floor misty eyed, This broke my heart seeing her like this. But I do know she loves him with all her heart, which is why she forgave him. I honestly don't know what to do! So I started walking down the stairs calmly._

_**Yuuki's POV**_

_After Zero left I basically fell to the floor on my knee's, I couldn't help it the tears kept coming…_

_Then Kaname started walking down the stairs! Did he see everything? So many questions are running through my head. Maybe he'll just go away yeah he'll probley do that._

_**Kanames's POV**_

"_Yuuki, are you ok?" she looked up I could see her still misty eye's widen in shock I could kind of already tell what she was think, she was wondering if I saw there little disagreement. "K-Kaname?"_

_Her voice was week and sad, but also shock. _

_**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_**Zero's POV**_

_Here I' am standing in front of my own door with flowers, trying to figure out how to apologize to Yuuki_

"_Ok… I think I got it down." I took a deep breath before walking in the door I could feel my eyes widen in shock. KURAN was forciblely kissing Yuuki while she was attempting to push him off her I could just see how shocked she was. "Damnit Kuran!" "you gone to far now!" I began to pull out my bloody Rose._

_I know I know it suxx! I thought it could use atleast some kinda YUME and of course also ZEKI_

_So ._

_REVIEW I WILL NOT UDATE UNLESS I KNOW I HAVE SOME KINDA READER_

_REVIEW FOR ZERO"S PERVERTED THOUGHTS!_

_-JOYCE_

_**XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX **_


	3. Building bridges just to break them

_**ELLO"S PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! Third update in one week! I'm really into righting this so I WILL KEEP WRIGHTING! Thanx too all you awesome internet people! For the reviews I hoped the POV are alright. I'm surprised I have time to sit down and write, I've been so busy with Games! That is video games! IMA HUGE GAMMER FREEK! XBOXLIVE WILL LIVE ON!**_

_**XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX**_

_**Review for Kaname's Or Zero's Perverted thoughts about Yuuki! Haha its just so fun!**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

_**Building bridges just to break them - Chapter 3**_

"_**Death is nothing but to live defeated and inglorious is to die every day."**_

_**Yuuki's POV**_

_Its been about an hour and - half since Zero left for work, Kaname was able to come me down… but not to sure of comforting me. "T-Thank You, You know you didn't have to go to the trouble of making tea, Kuran-San?" "Yes, I do know that but I do not know how to repay you for your kindness." He smiled sweetly at me as he spoke. We sat their in silence for eighteen twenty minutes I'm not to sure. I finally put down my tea and attempted to get up, But Kaname hugged me out of no-were at random. "Errm.. Is everything alright, Kuran-san?" "Please, just call me Kaname" _

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I took in her sweet sent she smelled of cherry blossoms. Then I realized her shock by me simply hugging her I found it very cute, The way she bit her bottom lip nervously then she finally spoke. " Ok then, K-Kaname is everything alright?" I let go of my death grip on my once and possibly maybe never again Lover. I watched her as she stood up and started to clean up then she headed for the stairs, She looked so beautiful she was wearing a light peach colored dress the ends of her hear curled freely at her waist. Then that was it I couldn't take it any more. I stood up taking action quickly, I pushed her against the staircase and.. I kissed her. She gasped in shock. I took advantage of that by slipping my tongue in her mouth she sat their in shock the first few seconds then attempted to push me off I couldn't help but smile at her attempts _

_Then zero opened the door, he immediately pulled out his Bloody Rose gun. That's when it hit me one to what have I done.. What have I've done to the most precious thing in the world. _

_**Zero's POV**_

"_get of my Yuuki Vampire!" I couldn't help but be enraged by what that monster was doing to yuuki. I didn't even flinch as I pointed my bloody rose at his head. Yuuki fell to her knee's on the floor crying._

_I was determined to Avenge yuuki for I vowed eight years ago that yuuki would never experience such pain ever again, And if I failed I would at least avenge her._

_**Flash Back~~~**_

"_Yuuki!" "Were are you!" Then I heard a scream coming from the last room I immediately opened the door to find a man about forty or thirty latterly rapeing a fithteen year old girl… except that girl was Yuuki. I only did what I could but then I became enraged by the pain and suffering yuuki had to go through and I.. I killed him, That day I made a vow… To never let her suffer or go through pain ever again… For her life was painfull and torturous yes worse then mine.. She didn't even know and still doesn't know her past and she also and still has hallucinations… And the rest well I don't want to think about for I might become enraged just like I did eight years ago._

_**END OF FLASHBACK~**_

_**Kaname's POV **_

_I stood their Yuuki was upset.. While kiryu was aiming at me ready to fire any minute… _

_So I did what I could I left I didn't care if it was raining I just had to clear my head._

_**Zero's POV**_

"_I'm sorry Yuuki is all my fault" She shook her head, no_

"_everything was find then out of no-were.." Her voice was weak cracked, I could tell he had brought up horrible mesmerize._

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I was walking through town, ignoring anyone who tried to converse with me and also ignoring how soaked my clothes were. I just…I don't know I could see it in her eyes horrible thing's have happened to her in the past and I….I stirred up those memorizes_

_**I know its terrible but EVERY STORY NEEDS SOMETHINF DRAMADIC AT LEASE ONECE!**_

_**REVIEW FOR YUME REVIEW FOR ZEKIREVIEW FOR LOLLIPOPS!**_

XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX


	4. Crime and Punishment

_**A\N Hello's People's of the INTERNET! Yess new chapter and I'm working on making my chapter's LONGER but I may not succeed! So I' am trying! Da-Ta-da! My last chapter only got one review! :C So 'im working on making this story more interesting **_checkerBoArdXRiTaRdX

_**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

_Then one of the judges of the city stood forth and said,"Speak to us of Crime and Punishment."And he answered saying: _

_It is when your spirit goes wandering upon the wind,That you, alone and unguarded, commit a wrong unto others and therefore unto for that wrong committed must youknock and wait a while unheeded at the gate of the blessed. _

_Like the ocean is your god-self; It remains for ever like the ether it lifts but the like the sun is your god-self;It knows not the ways of the mole nor seeks it the holes of the your god-self does not dwell alone in your being._

_Much in you is still man, and much in you is not yet man,But a shapeless pigmy that walks asleepin the mist searching for its own of the man in you would I now speak. For it is he and not your god-self nor the pigmy in the mist,that knows crime and the punishment of crime._

_**Chapter four - Crime and punishment.**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I woke up in a hotel room wearing soaked clothes, I looked around the room groggily.. It took a while but everything came flooding back to me. I suddenly felt my chest titan I felt broken I.. felt like a child who lost their toy or blanket that they loved so much, Lost something that really meant something to you. Something was broken inside me that may never be fixable. But their was still a sliver of hope although it pained me I knew what I had to do. I immediately got dressed in dry clothes freshened up and headed for the elevator._

_**Zeros POV**_

_I've been attempting to cheer my dear Yuuki up all day. So here we are roaming down town, hand in hand.. Well I'm kind of pulling her along.. But back to the point. Yuuki laughed once we had few conversations._

_She was slowly coming back to normal, But their still was a unknown threat hanging over her head and mine.. Kaname. We walked allover town and finally stopped at a café for lunch. I had Coffee and yuuki ate shio-noodles she was also worrying about me not eating lunch so I ate a donut at lease she gave me a rant on how that wasn't a proper lunch.. At first a agreed then I said "It taste like lunch to me!" then I felt a sudden hard object and pain in the back of my head Yuuki had hit me. I Just smile and lean down to kiss her soft lips. I could never quit put it how it felt when I kissed Yuuki then it hit me… "A kiss from a rose" I was hugging her at the moment so I basically whispered it in her ear without knowing it, She just giggled and hugged me back._

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I stepped in side a shop which looked like a coffee shop but turned out to be a café it didn't bother me they still had coffee so I was good. I walked up to the counter and asked for coffee the women told me it would be done in about ten minutes… She also winked at me normally I don't care but it disgusted the hell out of me. I really wanted to rip someone's head off. So I turned around covering my eyes so I don't mess anything up. When I calmed down a little bit I looked up and.. I saw her. She was smiling, Her smile…. Yuuki's smile but she was also with kiryu seeing this it made my want to 'rip someone head off' worse._

_I watched them a while she hit me, he kissed her a few times and hugged her whispering to her._

_This made me mad with jealousy. I yearned for her so much.. I wished I could be in his place so much it broke me tore me apart. Is this how you take revenge on me Sara? You take the most precious thing in the world from me, My dear girl I love so much? To leave me devastated, Watching, waiting, mourning?_

_This revenge you took on me is a little to much for you don't you think it's even evil for a pureblood like me. You're the judge and I'm the one placed Guilty?_

_**There is nothing in the world so wonderful as to love and be loved; there is nothing so devastating as love lost.**__**"**_

_While lost in my own thought's the women to took my order was trying to get my attention to tell me my order's ready in stead of simply calling it out for the person to get it. I just nodded a little dazed. I went and took my coffee. Only to turn around and find that they were heading out the door. "Guess I missed my chance" _

_**Zero's POV**_

_We were just inside the door of our house, I picked Yuuki up bridal style. I couldn't help but smile I love her laugh. So I leaned down and kissed her forehead "Why did you pick me up, Zero?" "Because I wanted too" I stated as I stated up the stairs Yuuki clinging to me both laughing when the door bell rang,_

"_Damn" I turned around and headed for the door I was about to open it when Yuuki spoke, "Could you at lease put me down, zero?" "yeah" I walked over to the couch and sat her down only because I wanted to hold her close to me like that longer.. Then I went to the door and opened it, It was Kuran! "Who is it?" Yuuki has her hands around my neck from behind and is peering over my shoulder's she let out a small gasp when she was who it was. "What the hell do you want!" "To talk to Yuuki, Kiryu" "why the hell should I let you near my wife again!" "Its okay, Zero, Come on" Yuuki muttered as she pulled me by the sleeve out to the front step "Hai?" "Oh, yes yuuki I would like to apologize to you I'm sorry" "Bought you some flowers, though there rose's" I let out a low growl as I watched him hand her the flowers Yuuki must have heard me because she grabbed my hand as he handed her the flower's. "Yuuki, do you accept my apology? "yeah" Before they could talk any further I pulled Yuuki by the arm in the house to resume what KURAN INTERUPTED._

_**Kaname's POV**_

_I could tell I interrupted something between the two I could just see it in Kiryu' s Eyes I was quite pleased with myself for the perfect timing. Kiryu Pulled Yuuki into the house. I stood their for a second inhaling her sent but she had HIS sent all over her. This made me angry I know because I heard glass crack some were but I didn't think much of it and began to walk back to my hotel room I passed a couple apparently the man there just proposed, I couldn't help but remember when I proposed to Yuuki I took her to a Poppy field at sunset _

_**FLASHBACK~~**_

"_**Ok, now you can look" I mutterd as I took my hands of her eyes "oh, Kaname!" "its beautiful here, How did you ever find such a place" Yuuki told me while spinning around happily. I put my arm around Yuuki to pull her closer we exchanged whispers for a while then she giggled and started gazing at the sunset 'Here's my chance I thought to myself' I sat down on one knee "Yuuki" She turned around "Hai?" She gasped in shock when she saw me. "Yuuki I want to spend eternity with you and you alone although you are human I still love you, Yuuki will you marry me?" "yes, Of course Kaname." she said happily I slid the ring on her finger with my shakey hands then she hugged me "I love you, Kaname"**_

"_**I love you, Yuuki" **_

_**END OF FLASH BACK~~~**_

_Before I knew it I found myself entering the hotel, I headed for the stairs, I just didn't feel like waiting. I walked up to my room. I spent hours laying on my bed holding my favorite picture of me and Yuuki it was our wedding photo. Yuuki didn't really wear makeup nor was her hair pulled up tight, But she still looked just as beautiful her hair flowed behind her she was wearing a simple plain dress and a small crown. _

_I sighed "How am I going to get Yuuki back when she's married to Kiryu?" I already knew I had to make Yuuki fall in love with me AGAIN . ''Well, Yuuki hasn't changed really, Yuuki should be able to learn and grow to love as she did once before._

_OMG! Fourth udaate one week! I hopee its okayyy I skipped my GAMMER DAY and wrote this took me forever to just write one scentince forgive me im not used to writeing._

_REVIEW FOR MORE YUME_

_REVIEW FOR EXTRA ZEKI_

_REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF MANGA AND VIDEO GAMES!_

XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX


	5. Important AN

_**Author's Note~ **_

_**Hellos people of the internet! This is my Longley winded way of sort-a well REVIEW Ok? I will not write unless I get more reviews and! SHOULD I MAKE THIS ZEKI OR YUME? If you have any suggestions please tell me! I know this story's pretty crapy. **_

JWHours

XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX

Thnx for reading my message


	6. Can't go a day without

**Never give up on something that you can not go a day without thinking about.**

**ZERO'S POV**. Me and Yuuki were laying on the bed. "Z-Zero. S- st- op!" she managed to choke out between hysterical giggles. She has a huge smile on her face.. I have to admit so do I. "No" I couldn't help but chuckle I was tickling her. My fingers moving like fast spiders up and down her stomach. She somehow managed to catch my tie and pull me down to a kiss well not exactly a _kiss_ more like a peck. Probley trying to distract me so I'd stop. Anyway I immediately began to tickle her again. **KANAME"S POV. **I was walking by Yuuki and Zero's room to tell them someone was here for zero. I was about to knock. 'Z-Zero stop!" "Aw come on you know you like it!" I stood their dumbstruck for a minute then decided I did not under any circumstances want to find out what they were doing even if it was something little. They were letting me stay with them. Yuuki would've let me stay for free but Kiryu decided I have to pay every week . They haven't figured a price yet but last night when Yuuki went upstairs I had to pay _900¥ _which is only few dollars' but I know its going to end up being _1,000¥ _a week. I walked down stairs to tell the person Kiryu was unable to come to the door. "Kiryu is-

unable to make it." "Oh then can I see my precious daughter Yuuki?" "Oh.. I'm her father I'll get them myself." He started up the stairs. Then it hit me that was the chairman. **YUUKIS POV. **Zero kept tickling me. I was laughing hysterically when the door flu open. **ZEROS POV. **I immediately froze my hands still on her stomach actually we both froze I looked up to see a smiling chairman. "Oh I'm sorry if I interrupted anything!" "Carry on, Its never to early for me to have grandbabbies!" Then he turned around skiping down the hall saying 'I'm going to be a Grand pappy' Yuuki's high voice suddenly filled the air "That's weird normally Father calls before he comes to visit?" I was about to answer when her light giggling came back I didn't see what was so funny. "Yuuki?" "I'm sorry" she said wiping a tear from her eye. "It just Grandpappy'." I let out a low Chuckle. "Yeah.." "Zero, we should visit him. I'll go make some tea."

**KANAME POV. **I was sitting on the couch finally relaxing when I heard the chairman yelling. I couldn't help but listen though I couldn't hear him that clearly. "Sorry…Interrupted….. Carry… have… grandbabbies…. Grandpappy?" then a naughty little thought came to mind. "NO" I immediately stood. To my feet passed chairman to only end up running into Yuuki. I felt relived knowing that nothing could've happened. "Good evening, Kaname." Yuuki greeted with a smile. "always a pleasure to see you, Yuuki." I lent down to kiss her hand. Only to have her snatched away by zero. He snuck up and pulled Yuuki away from behind. So it now looked like he was just simply hugging her from behind. **YUUKIS POV. **I was actually about to slap Kaname's mouth away, When someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me backward. "Zero, is something wrong?" I couldn't help but worry. "Nothing." "AWW isn't this a cute site! don't move I'll go get my camera!" the chairman chirped. Then he skipped down the hallway to the stairs. "I should go make some tea for everyone." I started down the stairs right behind the chairman. As soon as we were all in the living area. I made my suggestion. "Why don't we all go out to a restaurant to eat?" the air was soon filed with "Yeah.. Sure.. SOUNDS GREAT!…and Okay. . **." AT THE RESTURANT. ****ZEROS POV**. Me and Yuuki are here at the restaurant 'Paper Moon' waiting on the chair-man and Kuran." I looked over at Yuuki, But I couldn't look away. She was Wearing a red dress that tied around her neck. And well of course some shoes. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kaname decided to show up with kain (Chairman ) As soon as we were inside and seated Kain the 'Smashing' Idea to start a conversation with Kuran.. That I'd have to sit through… This is going to be a _long_ night.

SORRY ITS SHORT AGAIN! But I didn't just want to leave it alone for like a year before I come up with something! Next chapter will have Ahem sorry Yume in it! But no more after that!


End file.
